Aufbruch
|Nächste = }} Aufbruch ist die sechste Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Der Abschluss steht bevor und Sue veranstaltet an der McKinley eine Karrieremesse, damit Schüler ihre Karrieren und Wünsche erforschen. Da es jedoch keinen Stand für Künste und Theater gibt, macht Will im Glee Club "Billy Joel" zum Wochenthema, da dieser jemand ist, der als Künstler gekämpft hat, um seine Träume voranzutreiben und ein bekannter Star wurde. Artie hilft währenddessen, gegen Sues Willen, Becky, sich für Colleges zu bewerben, wohingegen Ryder entscheidet sich einzumischen, nachdem sich Jakes Einstellung nach der Trennung von Marley verschlechtert. Blaine und Sam reisen nach New York, um sich auf ihre Karrieren vorzubereiten: Blaines Vorsingen für die NYADA und Sams Vorstellungsgespräch für ein Stipendium an der Hunter. Aufgrund seines Mangels an Leidenschaft für College, hilft Rachel Sam bei seiner Karriere als männliches Model und Blaine ändert seine Zukunftspläne. Handlung An der McKinley wurde von Sue eine Karriereausstellung organisiert. Will konfrontiert sie damit, dass es keine Stände für eine Karriere in den Künsten gibt. Sue gibt zu, dies absichtlich getan zu haben, da eine Karriere in den Künsten sehr riskant und unsicher sei und man vielleicht wie Will enden würden. thumb|left|Sam und Blaine im Bus in New YorkSpäter im Glee Club gibt er zu, dass Sue nicht ganz falsch liege, doch er hält die Kids dazu an, diesen Traum trotzdem zu verfolgen. Dann gibt er bekannt, dass die Wochenaufgabe "Billy Joel" sei, da auch er nach jahrelangen Schwierigkeiten schließlich im Showbusiness angekommen sei. Blaine und Sam erzählen den anderen, dass sie nach New York fahren, da Blaine seine NYADA-Audition hat, auf die er sich mit Kurts und Rachels Hilfe vorbereiten will. Sam hat ein Vorstellungsgespräch für ein Stipendium in New York. Sie singen Movin' Out, während sie nach New York fahren. Dort werden sie glücklich von Rachel, Santana und Kurt begrüßt. In Lima fällt Artie auf, dass sich Becky lauter Berufe ansieht, die sie nicht ernst meint. Er fragt sie, was sie für ihre Zukunft plant. Becky sagt, dass sie nicht in Betracht zieht, auf ein College zu gehen. Artie schlägt ihr vor, auf eine Universität zu gehen, die Kurse für Leute mit Down-Syndrom anbietet. Die beiden werden von Sue unterbrochen, die Artie klar macht, dass Becky als ihre Sekretärin in Lima bleibe. Als Marley ihren Spind öffnet, fallen ihr Rosen entgegen, doch sie interessiert sich nicht dafür. Jake kommt zu ihr, mit einer weiteren Rose in der Hand und versucht sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er Marley betrogen hat, doch sie nimmt die Entschuldigung nicht an. Sie meint, sie hätte von vornherein wissen müssen, dass es nicht klappt. Jake sagt, dass er sich verändert habe, doch Marley geht weg. thumb|184px|''Piano Man''Im Spotlight Diner redet Kurt mit Sam und Blaine über ihren New York-Besuch und macht Blaine Mut für sein NYADA-Vorsingen. Als Vorbereitung lässt Kurt ihn Piano Man singen. Artie kommt wieder zu Becky und hat einen ganzen Stapel Broschüren von Universitäten auf dem Schoß, die Kurse für Leute mit Down-Syndrom anbieten. Becky nimmt sie jedoch nicht an und macht Artie klar, dass ihn ihre Zukunft nichts angehe. Ryder versucht mit Jake über seine Beziehung mit Marley zu reden, doch der sagt, er solle sich nicht in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen und singt My Life. Währeddessen vermasselt Sam sein Vorstellungsgespräch. Im Apartment versucht Rachel, in aufzumuntern und hält ihn dazu an, weiter zu suchen, doch Sam meint, eigentlich wolle er gar nicht auf College. Er erzählt Rachel auch, dass er eigentlich Model werden will. Rachel verspricht ihm daraufhin, ein Fotoshooting zu organisieren, damit er die Fotos für weitere Bewerbungsgespräche verwenden kann. An der McKinley kommt Becky in die Aula, nachdem Artie sie dazu aufgefordert hat. Dort performt er für sie Honesty. Becky denkt erst, er sei in sie verliebt, doch Artie sagt, er wolle ihr sagen, dass sie ehrlich zu sich selbst sein solle. Er errät, dass Becky nicht auf College will, weil sie Angst hat, doch Artie macht ihr Mut. Marley gibt ihrer Mom gegenüber zu, dass sie es Jake sehr übel nehme, dass er sie betrogen hat, dass sie aber immer noch Gefühle für ihn habe. Ihre Mutter erinnert sie, dass sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit nicht an ihn verloren hat und sie sich dafür einen guten Jungen suchen sollte, nicht nur jemanden, für den sie Gefühle habe. thumb|left|Sams FotoshootingRachel stellt Sam die Fotografin vor, die auch für Funny Girl fotografiert hat. Sie hat sie um ein privates Fotoshooting mit Sam gebeten. In Lima wird Artie in Sues Büro gerufen. Sie sagt ihm erneut, dass er sich aus Beckys Zukunft raushalten solle, doch Artie sagt, dass Becky ihm selbst erzählt habe, dass sie gern an ein College gehen würde. Sue gibt zu, dass sie das wisse und sogar selbst schon etwas recherchiert habe. Sie ist jedoch der Ansicht, dass Becky noch nicht dazu bereit sei. Artie entgegnet, dass Sue noch nicht bereit sei, sich von Becky zu trennen. Er eröffnet ihr, dass Beckys Eltern ihm die Erlaubnis dazu gaben, mit Becky eine Universität in Cincinnati anzusehen, die ein spezielles Programm haben. Sue sagt nur, dass Artie sicher gehen solle, dass das College gut genug für Becky ist. Daraufhin sieht man, wie Ryder Marley bittet, mit ihm auszugehen. Marley meint, sie müsse sich erst von ihrer Trennung von Jake erholen müsse. Im Glee Club singt Ryder für sie An Innocent Man und fragt sie nochmals, ob sie mit ihm ausgehe und sie willigt ein, woraufhin Jake wütend den Raum verlässt. In New York suchen Kurt und Blaine ein Outfit aus, das Blaine bei seiner Audition anziehen könnte, doch Blaine zweifelt daran, ob er wirklich für die NYADA vorsingen soll. Doch Kurt durchschaut ihn und meint, Blaine habe einfach nur Angst davor, nicht groß genug für New York zu sein und er überzeugt ihn, weiter an seinem Traum festzuhalten. In Cincinnati wird Becky über den Campus geführt und einigen Schülern vorgestellt, die sie freundlich behandeln. thumb|BichetteArtie scheint zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Sam trifft sich mit der Vertreterin einer Agentur, Bichette. Obwohl sie sehr beleidigend ist, scheint sie Interesse in ihm als Model haben. Sie macht ihm die Schwierigkeiten des Modelberufs klar. Sie meint auch, dass er noch mehr Fotos brauche, wenn er wirklich etwas erreichen wolle, dass er dafür aber 10 Pfund abnehmen müsse, was Sam sehr schockiert. Im Apartment ist Santana sichtlich verärgert über einen Song, den Blaine als Dank dafür komponiert, dass sie bei ihr, Kurt und Rachel wohnen dürfen. Als Sam das Essen ablehnt, das Rachel ihm gibt, machen sie ihm alle klar, dass er sich besser eine andere Agentur aussuchen solle. Blaine schlägt vor zu singen, um Sam zu überzeugen. Sie singen Just the Way You Are. In Lima will Becky thumb|left|Just the Way You AreFeierabend machen, doch Sue bestellt sie in ihr Büro, um sich über ihren Ausflug nach Cincinnati zu erkundigen. Erst hat Becky Angst, Sues Gefühle zu verletzen, doch dann gibt sie zu, dass sie es großartig fand. Sue sagt, dass sie zwar traurig, aber auch stolz sei. Dann gehen sie zusammen Beckys Bewerbungsschreiben durch. Ryder ist glücklich, mit Marley zu gehen, doch sie scheint seine Freude nicht zu teilen. Als Jake zu den beiden stößt, erklärt Ryder, dass er mit Marley zusammen ist und Jake gratuliert den beiden und hält in beiden Armen je ein Mädchen, während er davon geht. Marley sagt dann jedoch zu Ryder, dass sie nicht zusammen sind und sie noch Zeit brauche. Ryder sagt, es sei okay, auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck das Gegenteil verrät. Sue und Becky versuchen, den Stand der Künste zu ruinieren, den sie schließlich doch aufbebaut haben. Will will thumb|You May Be Rightwissen, was Sue dazu gebracht hat, ihre Meinung zu ändern und sie meint, jeder habe eine Chance verdient. Sie meint aber auch, dass die New Directions keinen Erfolg haben und dann voller Groll an Will zurückdenen würden. Tina, Unique und Kitty mischen sich ein und sagen, dass sie bestimmt Stars werden. Sue will anfangen zu streiten, doch Blaine und Sam kommen in diesem Moment zurück. Sam sagt, dass Blaine an der NYADA angenommen wurde und er selbst es als männliches Model versuchen werde. Sue und Becky sind nicht begeistert von diesen Neuigkeiten und Will beginnt daraufhin mit den New Directions You May Be Right zu singen. Andere Schüler steigen mit ein. Verwendete Musik : Alle Songs stammen von Billy Joel. *'Movin' Out (Anthony's Song)', gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Sam Evans *'Piano Man', gesungen von Blaine Anderson *'My Life', gesungen von Jake Puckerman *'Honesty', gesungen von Artie Abrams *'An Innocent Man', gesungen von Ryder Lynn *'Just the Way You Are', gesungen von Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel und Santana Lopez *'You May Be Right', gesungen von Will Schuester und New Directions Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Trisha Rae Stahl' als Millie Rose *'Erinn Westbrook' als Bree *'Tyra Banks' als Bichette *'Christopher Curry' als Gunther *'Chelsea' als Jordan Stern *'Mason McNulty' als junger Sam Evans *'Ravi Sinha Smith '''als junger Blaine Anderson *'Wendle Josepher''' als Barbara Brownfield *'Andi Chapman' als Arwyyd Johnson *'Mal Merpi' als University of Cincinnati Reiseleiter *'Rudolfo Martinez' als Rudy Martinez *'Margaret Muller' als Schülerin *'Luke Zimmerman' als Schüler Trivia *Die Folge hatte in den USA 4.44 Millionen Zuschauer. *"Movin' Out" war ebenfalls der Titel eines Jukeboxmusicals mit Songs von Billy Joel und der Hhoreographie von Twyla Tharp, das 2002 am Broadway lief. *Das Collegeprogramm für das sich Becky an der Universität von Cincinnati bewirbt, Transition and Access program, wird von dem College tatsächlich für Menschen mit Enwicklungsstörungen angeboten. *'Billy Joel' kommentierte über die Nutzung seiner Musik in der Serie, sagend, dass er sehr glücklich war, dass seine Songs in einer Serie benutzt werden, die auf ein jüngeres Publikum zielt. Quelle *Kurts Zungenpiercing aus der letzten Folge taucht weder auf, noch wird es erwähnt. *Das ist die zweite Folge, in der Blaine ein Solo, ein Duett und in einer Gruppennummer singt. Die erste war Dynamische Duette, wobei zufälligerweise beide Male Sam im Duett und in der Gruppennummer involviert war. *Glees YouTube-Account nannte die Folge fälschlicherweise "Movin' On". *''Movin' Out (Anthony's Song)'' ist der dritte Song, den ein oder zwei Charakter(e) singen und dabei auf dem Weg nach New York sind. Der erste war Roots Before Branches von Rachel mit Finn, der zweite Girl On Fire von Santana und der vierte ist NYC von Sue und Will. Fehler *Während der Szene in Kurts Zimmer, nimmt er Blaines rechte Hand, aber in der nächsten Einstellung hält er seine linke. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S5